


Trained

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Scent Marking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lilith gets her own Pokemon! After turning 18! Iran is still reluctant after the incident when she was 14.





	Trained

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Virgin. I may write more of these but I orphan them off to remain anonymous ;)

Lilith was older now and going to start her own Pokemon journey. She had the choice of her own Pokemon but she had grown such a deep bond with Manectric that she asked Iran if she could have him when she was older and starting her journey. He gave him to her knowing he’d listen more to her and liked his sister better now. 

Lilith got dressed she wore pink and black gloves her dress and skirt hung low if she fell you would see a shot of her panties and tight little ass. Lilith held her hand up high “I start my journey today! Yes!” she excitedly grabbed the Pokemon on her desk, Manectric who she renamed Stark. Her breasts had grown bigger since then, much larger then years ago. She headed out the door and told her mother she was heading to the lab to get her pokedex and go on her way. 

“my little girl has grown so much! Just following in her brothers footsteps too!” Lilith blushed “mah! Stop! You’re embarrassing me….gosh…I’ll keep in touch and let you know how my first day goes!” and she headed off to the lab. 

She entered the lab and saw professor Birch and a few scientists who greeted her and gave her 5 pokeballs, a sex and potions and Birch asked her if she was sure she didn’t want a Pokemon. “no, all I need is my little Starkie~” she smiled and left heading for the tall grass in the route as she sent out Stark. “Stark! I finally get to go off on my own and with you too! We’re going to have so much fun and—” he pounced on her and licked her face. “yes! Yes! I’m sorry for keeping you in for so long I missed you too!” he had definitely gotten more attached to her since she was little and far more possessive though he respected her more now and she was smarter now not to fall for his tricks. “come on~!” she called as Stark followed her and her skirt flew a bit too high and he saw her tight ass very visible in her panties, a juicy outline of her pussy in view for him as he followed behind her and they headed into town. 

“alright! New route…lets see…” she looked at her map. What would she want to catch first? The possibilities…. Stark groaned as he walked the boner he had now bothering him a bit he was still such a horn dog and it had been a long time since their last romp. He still remembered when he claimed her and she was so innocent and stupid. “hmm…” Lilith started walking again. Stark huffed as he followed his dick now bothering him more as he walked it hardening and twitching he sat down and whined. 

“Huh? What Stark do you have to—oh. OH….” She gasped. “you little…! Why didn’t you tell me my skirt was too short?!” she blushed. “just a bit longer….if you battle and catch me something we can go deeper in the forest…and I’ll take care of that.” She smiled. Stark obeyed as they walked around more and she ran into a poochyena. “Aw! Its so cute!” she took out her pokeball. And began to pet it softly. Stark jealous awaited orders. “alright baby~ use spark!” and spark shocked it paralyzing it as she threw the ball. Catch! “yes! Yes! My new Pokemon!” and she was about to thank her partner when he no longer could wait and pushed her down into the grass. “St-stark! I said wait until we get deeper!” he thrust forward pressing his hard erection against her panties outline as he tried to enter her but blocked by clothing he was frustrated as he humped to no avail getting pre-cum on her panties. “w-wait let me just…ah..!” He thrust at her again desperately trying to just penetrate her through them. 

“Stark!” she ended up having them torn off with his claws as he mounted her pussy. She was sprawled out in the grass and anyone walking by could see this whore getting fucked by her Pokemon. “ahhh…Stark…you’re iimpossible…” he thrust his cock into her once more his balls slapping against her ass as his knot tightened in her. “Stark…” she whined as he continued sliding his dick within her walls, his knot keeping him deep within her as he did so. She couldn’t complain though now there were trainers watching and fapping to their romp but she focused on Stark as her body pressed into the grass her ass and pussy high in the air as she was fucked roughly from behind he put his paws on her back and slammed in and out of her his cocks tip pressing inside her threatening to shoot his load as he felt his balls swelling with pleasure and his knot inflating. “Oh gods….Stark ….” She could barely stay still as her mouth and face made “O” expressions. “Stark….ah! Hurry I need you…I need you to fill me….I can’t take much more…” Stark howled and now whoever wasn’t watching surely was as he pressed his paws against her back and came hard within her his dick shooting load, after load, straight into her as his balls slapped against her as he finished his climax. He panted and gave a satisfied sigh. When he pulled out his cum fell and slipped from her holes he had soaked her in his cum and she couldn’t stand up for a few minutes as she laid in the grass being stood over by Stark and now three trainers who jacked off and shot their loads in her face and took off. 

“Stark…you horny bastard….” She lay vunrsble still as he lifted his leg and peed on her ass and pussy, soaking her panties further and marking her. “Stark!” He marked what was his not wanting any other males to touch her he grinned and howled as he finished peeing on her. She laid there still humiliated and unable to move as Stark guarded her from other Pokemon and trainers “mine.” He growled as he towered over her waiting for her to recover so they could continue their journey. 

Lilith would have to go back to the center and clean up and heal her new friend.


End file.
